RWBY fanfiction- 'Preparations' for a mission
by SciGuy303
Summary: A hard mission is ahead of Team RWBY, so they prepare in an unusual way...


RWBY Fanfiction- 'Preparations' for a mission

Ruby Rose was taking a walk on Beacon Acadamey's front court. There was a mission next Monday and she was told by Doctor Oobleck that it's harder than any mission they had faced yet. Ruby was trying to think of ways to prepare when a thought struck her. She thought back on the Vytal Festival Tournament and remarked how that improved a lot of people's skill. _What if,_ she thought, _we had our own mini Vytal Festival Tournament?_ She took out her scroll, opened it and contacted Weiss.

Weiss was enjoying a riverside view when her scroll started beeping. She took it out of her pocket, unfolded it, and saw it was a call from Ruby. She clicked a button and held it to her ear.  
"What is it, Ruby?" Weiss asked.  
"Weiss, I just thought of an idea," Ruby answered. "You know how Profes- I mean Doctor Oobleck was talking to us about how difficult the mission will be?"  
"Don't tell me this is another overblown attempt to track down Cinder and her allies," Weiss said with a bit of annoyance in her tone.  
"Don't worry, it isn't. I basically thought maybe we could practice fighting each other to get prepared," Ruby answered.  
"What, like a mini tournament?" Weiss asked.  
"Yep!"  
"Cool, I think that's a good idea!" Weiss said. "I'll tell the other girls about it."  
Ruby put the scroll back into her pocket when a certain girl's voice said "Boo!"  
Ruby whirled around to see Nora and the rest of team JNPR behind.  
"Oh, hi guys," Ruby cheerfully said.  
"Hello again," Phyrra answered for maybe the 50th time since she attended Beacon.  
"We heard that you guys are preparing for the mission ahead of you," Jaune said. "We also have a pretty tricky mission ahead of us, so we need to prepare too. Care if we join?"  
"Sure, why not! Just be advised that if Nora and Ren have to fight I think we'll have a rampaging girl with a grenade launcher," Ruby laughed.  
"Uhh... " Ren pointed to a blushing Nora, quickly replaced roughly one second later with a rampaging girl with a grenade launcher.  
"Ok, ok... i-it was just a joke," Ruby stuttered. Nora quickly cooled down afterwards.  
"Anyways, I'll ask Professor Ozpin to see if it's okay." Ruby said. "See you guys tomorrow!"

The next day, Ruby went to the main hall to see if everything was set up. Sure enough, there was the rest of team RWBY and JNPR standing there. Ozpin was also there overlooking the whole thing. He was the first to speak up.  
"Ruby, what has made you think of this?" Ozpin asked in a slightly concerned tone.  
"Ow, well... It's just something I thought of," Ruby replied.  
"Very well," Ozpin said. "As long as no one gets seriously injured."  
"So, seeing as you're the one to set this up, you can decide on the first two combatants." Ozpin suggested.  
"Ok then!" Ruby said cheerfully. Hmm, Ruby thought, it would be funny to see Ren and Nora fight... Oh right, collateral damage. Then Nora and Yang is out of the question. She chuckled a bit.  
"Why do I get the feeling that you are trying to pit close pairs against each other?" Ozpin said with a slight smile.  
"Umm..." Ruby tried to think of an excuse. "Sometimes as a hunstman or huntress your target is someone close to you, right?"  
"Ok then, carry on."  
After some time Ruby came up with a pair of combatants.  
"May these two people come up into the fighting area," Ruby said. "Blake and Ren!"

Blake shrugged and stepped into the fighting ares, as did Ren. When Ren stepped in he heard Nora say "Good luck!" while slightly blushing. Yang noticed this blush and quickly moved next to Nora and giggled.  
"What?!" Nora flustered, blushing more.  
Yang just simply laughed and went back to her spot, taking mental notes about Nora's attraction to Ren.  
"Oh, is this a practice tournament I see?" came a very speedy voice. Seconds later, Oobleck dashed through the door, right through the small crowd and next to Ozpin.  
"May I be the commentator?" Oobleck asked. Ozpin replied with a nod.  
"Very well then. It looks like the combatants are Blake Belladonna and Lie Ren. Both are very skilled fighters that can manifest their Aura with ease. They also both have melee weapons that can be doubled as ranged weapons if need be. This will be a close match," Oobleck shot off, leaving everyone in a daze.  
"Good luck," Blake said. "You're gonna need it."  
Ren just nodded.  
"Three... Two... One... Begin!" Ozpin announced.

Blake immediately took off, katana in one hand and cleaver in the other, dashing towards Ren. Ren quickly dodged the first attack, and retaliated by striking Blake's side. Blake quickly blocked this attack with her cleaver, and swung the katana in a wide arc. Ren dashed back to evade the strike before he realized that was what Blake wanted him to do. Blake opened fire with her pistol, with Ren blocking most of the shots. Then Blake followed up with her chain and swung it at Ren. Just as the chain was about to hit Ren square in the head, it froze in midair.  
"Oh, looks like Ren just activated his Semblence!" Oobleck sped off. "His Semblence is to stop time in a short radius around him. He used this to avoid Blake's strike!"  
"What in the world?" Blake said as her chain was just stuck there. Ren moved backward just enough so that the chain will pass centimeters in front of his nose when the time freeze effect passed. Suddenly, the chain whipped passed Ren from a standstill and returned back to Gambol Shroud. _I may have to rework my plans_ , Blake thought to herself. _Ren's semblence will be troubling, but I'm fairly positive that he needs time to concentrate._ Blake smiled. _I'll make sure to never allow him to use that semblence again._ Blake created three shadow clones around her, then shuffled herself amongst them. All Ren saw was four copies of Blake with no knowledge of which is the real one. _If I activate my semblence near the clones, the effect will trigger on Blake, since she's amongst the clones_. So he moved forwards, stood right in front of the clones, and triggered his semblence. Little did he know that he had fallen int Blake's cunning trap.

Blake had actually created four clones, and used several clones infused with air dust to launch herself above Ren. Straight after Ren activated his semblence, he noticed Blake diving at him from above. He dodgedthe initial attack, but Blake used several more clones to keep him distracted while she attacked from all directions. Ren evaded some of them but could not keep up with the flurry of attacks. Eventually Ren's Aura dropped into the red and Blake was declared victor.  
"Well that was certainly a way to start off this battle royale! Ren was certainly a formidable opponent but through clever use of her shadow clones Blake pulled it off in a hitch!" Oobleck commented while sipping from his bottle.  
"Better luck next time," Blake said to Ren. As Ren returned to the audience Nora sprinted to him and said "Don't worry, we'll break her legs next time!" Ren simply smiled.

"Good job Blake!" Yang said to her with a smile.  
"Yeah, Ren's semblence was a bit of a worry for you I bet," Weiss told her.  
Blake took a seat, as did Ren. Now everyone was waiting for the next two combatants to step up.

 **That's it! Hopefully you liked my first chapter of my first fanfic. You can decide on the next two! Please also write a review!**


End file.
